The World Wide Web (“Web”) has evolved from a collection of static documents interconnected through hyperlinks to an environment that enables seamless information sharing and collaboration between users and content providers, where the boundaries between domains, web sites, applications, and services are blurring. Many applications are migrating to server infrastructure (“Cloud”) and no longer require local installation of software, or local storage. Despite the proliferation of mobile applications (“Apps”), which allow end-users to obtain access to Web application and services, the Web Browser (“Browser”) remains the primary application used for the purpose of obtaining Web content.
Nowadays, most electronic devices employed by people in their everyday lives, such as desktop, laptop and netbook computers, smart phones and feature phones, touch-screen tablets and e-book readers, gaming consoles, high-end cars, and TVs, are equipped with a Browser that serves as the entry point to the Internet, not only in a wired, but increasingly more so in a wireless manner.
Internet Service Providers (“ISP”) and Mobile Network Operators (“MNO”) are always looking for ways to differentiate themselves and enhance their subscribers' experience. For example, ISPs and MNOs would like to deliver to their subscribers integrated cloud applications and services, customized messages and notifications, advertising and promotional content, and so forth.